


Your Pet Bard

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Animal Abuse, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Does it count as animal abuse if the animal is a horny bard?, F/M, Hate Sex, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Tails, Under-negotiated Kink, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Yennefer kept calling Dandelion ‘Geralt’s pet bard.’ He should have known something would come of it.Kinktober 2020: Humiliation, Petplay,
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Your Pet Bard

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just because Dandelion’s acting unhappy doesn’t mean he’s not enjoying it. I’ve tagged it as ‘dub-con’ to be safe, but consent is (somewhat) involved.

Yennefer stroked her hand over Dandelion’s head. The poet growled at her and she laughed. “Just like a dog, you know?” she asked, tilting her head.

Dandelion’s eyes gleamed with malice, clearly he had a great deal that he wanted to say to her, but that was made extremely difficult due to the muzzling spell she’d placed on him. Even if she’d only silenced him he would have been angry enough, but then she’d added a collar, forced him to undress, made him kneel, and told him that if he was going to act like Geralt’s pet bard he might as well look the part.

“Bend over,” Yennefer said sharply, “Present your ass.”

Hesitantly, he did as he was told, sticking his ass into the air. If he’d known what was coming, she had no doubt that he would have fought her a bit more, even if they both knew he loved rough handling. 

If Geralt were there he would no doubt have insisted she had to be careful, that she couldn’t just put a bit of oil on such a large toy and shove it into his ass without stretching him first, no matter how resilient the bard might be.

As it were, the Witcher was on a contract and wouldn’t be back for several hours, which meant that all Dandelion got in terms of preparation was a slap on his ass and an order to relax.

He gave a pained whine as she pushed the toy inside him, falling forward onto his elbows and gasping for breath. She gave him a quick look-over to ensure he wasn’t bleeding, but once she was content he wasn’t, she stood back to admire her handiwork. 

Yennefer clapped her hands in delight. “You have a proper tail now!” she told him, admiring the way the toy looked. Once fully inserted the plug itself wasn’t visible, only the long, furry tail that hung from it.

She pulled on the tail and Dandelion whimpered. It wasn’t a small toy, and it had to have hurt like hell going in, and now she had no doubt it was filling him more than he’d expected. A slap on his ass made him yelp and jerk forward.

Yennefer stood back and admired her handiwork. Dandelion glared back at her. The collar and leash had a nice enough look, but the tail was what really set the outfit off and brought a smile to her face. “You act like a dog in heat, bard,” she told him, looking down at her fingernails. “Perhaps I should feed you a bit of aphrodisiac next time and let you hump the furniture.”

His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. He tried to pull away from her, but she grabbed the tail to hold him in place. 

“Clench,” she ordered, then she stepped back, pulling him by the tail. His knees slid easily on the hardwood floor, although the pathetic sounds he made told her just how uncomfortable it was. Once she’d pulled him about a foot she stopped. “Face me.”

Dandelion ignored her, choosing instead to flop on the floor and moan in pain.

Yennefer didn't pity him at all, she'd seen him in far worse predicaments before and he'd loved every second of it. Landing a sharp slap on his ass she said, “Bad dog!”

Finally he looked up, his face flushed and his cornflower blue eyes brimming with tears. After a sharp look from Yennefer he weakly pushed himself up, back onto his hands and knees. 

She shook her head. “You aren’t even a good bitch,” she complained. “Honestly, who can be worthless as a _dog_?”

Dandelion didn’t make a sound as she grabbed him - by the leash, this time - and pulled him forward, making him crawl across the room.

Dandelion crawled forward slowly, until he was kneeling beside her chair which she sat in once again. She stroked her hand through his blonde curls, messing up the neat ringlets he’d created that morning. He growled. Apparently, despite everything else she’d done to him, it was messing with his hair that truly annoyed him.

She ignored the noises of protest, standing and pulling him by his collar down to the front room of her shop.

Once there she pushed him under the counter where he’d be out of sight to any customers before opening up for the day. Geralt would be back soon, and hopefully he’d enjoy his surprise.


End file.
